


Until my dying day

by RaveBane8



Series: Bats Under The Stars [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe- No capes, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: -Todos le dicen Satine, - gruñe Artemisa quien luce extraña en traje de hombre, pero Jason no se atreve a contradecirla de ninguna manera, luce como que le daria una paliza - nombre artístico y todo eso, ya sabes.





	Until my dying day

**Author's Note:**

> Vi la pelicula de Mouling Rouge hace un tiempo y solo podia pensar en Tim con tacones y labial rojo.  
> Tengo problemas, yo lo se.  
> Al final no me quede con la idea el tiempo suficiente para hacer esto una historia completa pero bueno.

La historia de Jason empezó el día en que llego a Gotham, más específicamente el día en que por algunos incidentes, malentendidos y azares del destino acabo conociendo a Satine, Tim para los amigos y "esos hermosos ojos azules que me quitan el aliento" para Jason. 

Jason a leido tantos libros que su mente debe ser lo mas parecido que existe a una biblioteca humana y a leido tantas hitorias de amor que no puede acabar de enumerarlas todas. 

Su amor por los libros y más especifiamente a esribir es lo que lo incita a mudarse al lugar donde todos los locos y soñadores coinciden. 

Jason quiere escribir tantas cosas, cosas preciosas, emocionantes, y llenas de amor. Como lo que a leido. 

Pero no puede evitar notar que nunca a amado a nadie. 

Se pasa demasiado tiempo junto a la ventana con esa demasiado vieja maquina de escribir regresandole la mirada. 

Aúunque no lo supiera en ese momento, la buena suerte decide visitarlo en forma de un hombre grande y tosco que cae a traves de su techo hasta el suelo a su lado seguido por un chico pelirrojo con un zombrero mas viejo que el mismo tiempo. 

-¡Vaya! Lo siento, Biz tiene algo que lo deja dormido cada cierto tiempo. - El pelirrojo le sonrie muy feliz, demasiado como para realmente parecer apenado. 

-¿Narcolepsia? 

-Algo asi. -encoje los hombros antes de acercarse a intentar alzar al enorme hombre. 

-¡No podemos seguir así! - se queja una voz sobre él y ve a otros dos pelirrojos, esta vez mujeres, una le frunce el ceño, ambas asomándose por el hoyo que hizo su primer invitado. 

Jason no entiende exactamente que pasa pero ayuda al chico a regresar al hombre al piso de arriba. Las chicas ayudan también y  antes de que se de cuenta lo nombran el escritor de la obra que están haciendo y todos llegan al salón del otro lado de la calle.  
Le ponen un esmoquin y todos se preparan para verse presentables.  
\- Tim es asombroso, - dice Roy haciendo su cabello para atrás ahora que su viejo sombrero no lo aleja de su rostro- seguro le encantas con esas cosas que pasan en esa cabecilla tuya y nos ayuda.  
-Todos le dicen Satine, - gruñe Artemisa quien luce extraña en traje de hombre, pero Jason no se atreve a contradecirla de ninguna manera, luce como que le daria una paliza - nombre artístico y todo eso, ya sabes.  
\- Pero es asombrosa! - grita Kori y en ese momento la música baja, los altavoces le presentan y Jason ve al hombre.  
Satine es suave en todos los lugares correctos, pero también luce fuerte y grácil. Su pequeño vestido se pega a su cuerpo con las lentejuelas deslumbrando a todos.  
Los altos tacones hacen que su trasero luzca muy bien o eso se dice Jason por que nadie puede tener siempre esa silueta.  
Se mueve por el escenario encantando a todos, lanzando sonrisas y besos coquetos. Satine tiene a todo el público hechizado al rededor de su dedo, es asombroso al mismo tiempo que espeluznante, pero Jason cae completamente cuando una sonrisa de esas es lanzada en su dirección. Satine tiene los ojos mas azules que a visto y es cuando Jason lo sabe, así como cuando supo que amaba los libros y que quería ser escritor.  
Así como sabe que esta vivo y que el amor es la fuerza que mueve al mundo sin importar que.  
Jason sabe que esta enamorado.


End file.
